Rokhan
| faction = Horde | affiliation = Horde :Darkspear Tribe Darkspear Trolls | occupation = Horde scout | location = Dragon's Fall, Dragonblight, Frostfire Ridge, Gorgrond | status = Alive }}Rokhan is a shadow hunter of the Darkspear Tribe of jungle trolls. He previously assisted Rexxar to halt Admiral Proudmoore's campaign. At present, he can be found in Zandalar assisting Queen Talanji against the Alliance. Biography Old Hatreds Formerly led by Sen'jin on the Broken Isles, Rokhan joined Thrall and his Horde when he saved them from the Sea Witch and led them to Kalimdor. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the trolls settled on the Echo Isles off the coast of Durotar, but Rokhan remained in Orgrimmar as a scout for Thrall. When Rexxar came to Orgrimmar with Mogrin's report, Thrall asked Rokhan to accompany the beastmaster's trek through the wilds. Rokhan and Rexxar found humans on the coast of Durotar after they got to the observatory in Gar'thok's Outpost, and when they reported to Thrall, he sent them back to find the outpost ruined, and the humans quite hostile. Rokhan began to worry about his own people on the Echo Isles, and thought that perhaps they should come to the mainland to avoid any danger. Thrall agreed, and sent Rokhan and his band to the Echo Isles to warn Vol'jin and see them off the island. After destroying the battleships that blocked their path and lighting signal fires for the outlying village, Rokhan and Rexxar were sent to a summit in Thrall's place. When they were ambushed, Thrall, hoping to finish things peacefully, sent Rokhan and his friends to Theramore Island to secretly parlay with Jaina Proudmoore. With Jaina's aid, they discovered the invaders were led by Jaina's own father Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, who was determined to wipe out the Horde in Durotar. Rokhan battled alongside Rexxar as they hastily traveled around the Barrens enlisting aid from their allies. Finally, the human and orc forces clashed in a titanic battle at Tidefury Cove, and when the orcs emerged victorious, they chased the humans back to Theramore. Rokhan helped to lead the raid on Theramore, and battled Daelin Proudmoore's elite forces beside Rexxar. After Proudmoore's defeat and the end of the war, Rokhan was honored by his people and Thrall's. Afterwards Tensions remained high between the orcs of durotar and the humans of Theramoore. War nearly broke out once again, due to the scheming of a minor demon Zmodlor and a few Burning Blade cultists. Rokhan was still in Thrall's service as a scout - his finest - and made a sudden appearance to warn the Warchief of reinforcements to Northwatch Hold on the border between human and orc territory. He is described as having a surprisingly gentle face for a troll, with kind eyes. [[WoWWiki:Book citation index#CoH|'')]][[WoWWiki:Book citation index#CoH|)'']] Rokhan was rumored to, and still may have been sent on an important mission by Vol'jin. In World of Warcraft Rokhan is mentioned by Witch Doctor Jin'Zil, he retold the history when Rokhan helped Rexxar in killing Serena Bloodfeather's older sister at the time of The Founding of Durotar. Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich King Rokhan can be found in a small camp named Dragon's Fall in the Dragonblight. Rokhan ventured to Northrend to help in the various troll tribes fight against the Lich King. He starts the following quest: * (Group). Warlords of Draenor Rokhan is a member of Azerothian expedition on Draenor, and he appears in Frostwall garrison. Battle for Azeroth Rokhan has taken up the mantle of leader of the Darkspear Tribe and is seen assisting in the War Campaign against the Alliance in Zandalar and Kul Tiras. Quotes *"Whadaya mean, what kinda accent is dis? It's a troll accent! I swear, ja makin' like "Jamaican" me crazy." *"I've lost ma head! It was about, ah, yeah big, I was keeping it on ma spear. If you find it lemme know." *"I've got the righteous groove..." *"Sadly, the name 'Pinkspear Tribe' was already taken." *"Death be da real treat, mon!" *"I'll be spearheading that right away!" Gallery Image:Rokhan.jpg|Rokhan in Warcraft III Image:Rokhanwar3.JPG|Rokhan in Warcraft III External links de:Rokhan es:Rokhan fr:Rokhan pl:Rokhan